


Fill in the Blanks

by chobangs



Series: Danquil Drabbles [1]
Category: Encantadia
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Royalty, Soldiers, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chobangs/pseuds/chobangs
Summary: He accepted that all of those were excellent traits and only a fool would try to deny that Danaya was attractive. The trouble was that this admiration was getting out of hand. Emre knew he was trying his damnest not to think about whatever this was. In the middle of an impending war was certainly not the right time to dwell on his attraction to the youngest sanggre.-------------Danaya couldn’t remember the first time she realized that the Punong Mashna of the Lirean army was attractive. She was aware of Aquil’s handsomeness long before she realized what that could mean. But she learnt how truly attractive he was when she grew up.
Relationships: Aquil/Danaya
Series: Danquil Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055297





	Fill in the Blanks

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent so this might not be in character or canon. This is for fluff (because there’s just not enough in the series!), character study and story development. Basically, just filling in the blanks (thus, the working title).
> 
> The format and grammar might be off but it is what it is for now.

Aquil had always thought Danaya was the most beautiful among the four sanggres. ‘Sila namang lahat ay ubod ng ganda’, he thought, as he watched over them argue about the latest of the never-ending threats of Hathoria to their beloved Lireo.

But Danaya’s allure lay beyond that perfect face. The face drew your attention but her loyalty and devotion to the kingdom and to her sisters were even more admirable. She would have been a great Hara. She was clever and fair although a little too impatient as she always had been.

She was also a stunning fighter. She was mesmerizing in combat that it was very hard to not watch her, something that could kill him someday. She definitely grew into her strength and grace. It made him proud to say he taught her. He was proud to fight with her and to protect her, even when she begrudgingly let him so.

He accepted that all of those were excellent traits and only a fool would try to deny that Danaya was attractive. The trouble was that this admiration was getting out of hand. Emre knew he was trying his damnest not to think about whatever this was. In the middle of an impending war was certainly not the right time to dwell on his attraction to the youngest sanggre.

With some dread and panic, he also realized that he had picked up the subtle nuances of Danaya’s behaviour as she grew up that only a keen observer or a creep would notice.

He had known that the tick of her jaw and the glimmer in her eyes meant whoever she was annoyed with would rather wish to be in Balaak than face her wrath. That the pursed lips would be followed by cutting honest remarks. She was never one to mince words afterall. He had known that a seemingly theatrical swirl of her arnis sticks meant death to her enemies. And he also knew that that chin lift and the minute raise of her eyebrow meant he better intervene soon or this meeting could end badly.

“Mga sanggre, kung inyong mamarapatin ay imumungkahi kong kayo muna ay magpahinga sandali. Magpulong tayong muli pagkatapos ng tanghalian. Hindi makakatulong kung tayo ay mag aaway-away lamang,” Aquil said. He glanced at Danaya and saw her took a deep breath as she looked down on her hands to calm down.

“Sumasang-ayon ako kay Mashna Aquil. Magsasayang lang tayo ng oras kung ipagpapatuloy natin ito.” Amihan agreed. She gathered her skirts and stood up, signaling to the others that the meeting would be adjourned for later.

They all bowed to the Hara as she left. Aquil thought the crisis was momentarily averted but Danaya didn’t follow the others. She turned to him and sent daggers with her eyes.

“Bakit?! Alam kong malapit ka ng mapikon at alam ko ring pagsisisihan mo ang masasabi mo.” He didn’t know why he felt defensive. He was aware it was not the right way to talk to a sanggre but they had been talking like this out of court for so long now, it had become natural to him. She glared at him some more but he noticed the color creeping up her cheeks. He knew that too. She knew he was right but she couldn’t admit it.

“Ayokong magpahinga. Masyadong maraming tumatakbo sa isip ko. Anong gagawin mo bago magtanghalian?” Danaya asked. Aquil understood what she was asking for.

“Walang hindi pwedeng ipag utos sa isang kawal. Hihintayin kita sa silid sanayan.” He put his fisted hand on his chest and bowed his head.

Danaya nodded and glanced at Aquil again. The poison of her stare was gone, replaced by a grateful one that made her brown eyes sway. That too he knew. Danaya had always found it hard to put voice on her emotions but her eyes would always give her away. Not many knew that but he did. He knew her well and he knew he was fucked.

——————————

Danaya couldn’t remember the first time she realized that the Punong Mashna of the Lirean army was attractive.

It could have been when she accidentally saw him taking a bath in the river when she was still a Diwani. It was definitely the first time she realized Aquil was a man, though and not just their strict combat mentor. Or it could have been when she saw him fight real enemies for the first time. He was breath taking. Gracefully deadly, precise and incredibly strong. That dark look on his face made her feel things she didn’t understand. She told herself it made her want to fight better and to take the Mashna’s lessons more seriously. She was thankful she did.

Anyhow, she was aware of Aquil’s handsomeness long before she realized what that could mean. But she learnt how truly attractive he was when she grew up.

Aquil had been serving their kingdom for a long time. He was not only a good fighter but a good leader. She had always found it fascinating how he could command the vast network of soldiers in the kingdom. Despite his skill and position though, he was never arrogant. He always had kind words and sound advice. Aside from her family, Aquil inspired reverence and loyalty from all ranks. Those were very attractive attributes in Danaya’s book. Not that she was thinking of what it could mean.

Aquil was also the closest to a friend she got. Ofcourse he was older by a few diwatan years but Danaya never felt that gap. He never seemed older in any way.

She always found it hard to say how she felt. She preferred showing it. And Aquil seemed to understood that. When her temper was about to get the better of her, he had always known how to quell it. Their combat practices helped a lot although she was not ready to admit that she also enjoyed seeing Aquil worked up. The look suited him well.

Yes, she found him attractive. There was no use denying it. Everybody with eyes could see he was a handsome engkantado. He was attractive, yes, but he was also the Punong Mashna and she had a duty to Lireo. He couldn’t be interested in her anyway. She knew she was difficult to deal with. He even said how he pitied her future husband. Well, whoever he was, he would have to accept her as she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to get this out of my system.
> 
> I’ve always liked Danquil (Danaya-Aquil of Encantadia, both 2005 and 2016), not the actors portraying them but the characters themselves. I haven’t gotten round to analyzing why but I’m very fascinated and honestly, a bit obsessed with this pairing. I love how strong, well-rounded and developed they are separately that they’re phenomenal together. I had not been thinking about them for years though.
> 
> But I’ve always like re-watching nostalgic stuff, most especially when I’m sad. Like many people, 2020 has been difficult so, I escaped reality for a bit by re-watching the whole Encatadia 2016 series (my 3rd time I think).
> 
> My Danquil obsession revived but dissatisfied (honestly, I’d watch a whole 120-episode of a series focused on them), I dove into fanfiction hoping that other fans could quench this thirst. Alas, I was disappointed. There just aren’t enough stories or anything that came close to what I wanted to see and feel except edel_m’s ‘This is What You Will Never Know’ at Ao3. Whoever you are, you made me happy and you inspired me to do this. I thought, if I can’t find what I’m looking for on the internet, I’ll make it myself.


End file.
